


Staying alive

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Alchemy, Bromance, Evil comes back, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Gifted beings, Good versus Evil, Haunting, Horror, Inferni - Freeform, Interspecies Relationship(s), Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Mythology - Freeform, Near Death Experiences, Once upon a time references, Protectiveness, Rare Pairing, Reunions, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Slow Burn, Stalking, Stubborn Dwarves, Unexpected Allies, Unorthodox Methods, Unwavering faith and love, evil never dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: It's almost 6 months to the day since Tikka disappeared but when she shows up at Jakoby's house in the middle of a storm with an old book and hypothermia, jakoby and Ward are tested again as they realize that the book isn't just any ordinary book...it's a book stolen from the seelie court and once again everyone wants it and will do anything to have it.But the troubled trio face another hurdle as Tikka begins having visions of her sister and seems to have gone crazy but a determined Jakoby refuses to give up on Tikka and soon discovers that Tikka isn't crazy but she's being haunted and tormented by her sister's vengeful spirt and is also beinh hunted by the Inferni.After a close call with an Inferni assassain it becomes clear as why the inferni are still after Tikka even though the wand and Leilah are long gone...Tikka is no ordinary Bright...She can use magic without a wand and can perform alchemy, a long forgotten art.Even though the shit is getting deep withevil ghost, and assassins, the troubled trio make powerful allies and loving relationships and learn that friendship and loyalty is the most powerful magic of all...but remeber that all magic comes with a price..





	1. When it rains it pours.....

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this movie and with in the first few seconds of seeing Jakoby and Tikka interact I knew they were meant to be a thing.

“It's just coming down in buckets out here! I can't see anything! The wind and rain-Its nearly hurricane or tropical storm force winds and torrential downpours! No one one should be outside let alone on the roads! Most if not all of LA and surrounding areas are under a flash flood…”  
The sound of the weather man's voice faded out as I thought back to the last time it rained this bad...6 months ago to the day when Ward and I had gotten involved with the Magic wand and Tikka.

I let out a heavy sigh as I thought back to mysterious little Elvish woman, the bright who had saved my life and changed everything I knew about the world. She had brought me back from dead and opened my eyes and gave me a chance to be a hero. I missed her, all of her. Her hair, her eyes, her quiet but incredibly bright demeanor and most of all her strong fighting spirit and intoxication smell.  
She smelled like soot and lavender, an odd but attractive smell, one that was unforgettable and uniquely her.

I thought back to how she clung to me and begged me to protect her and the wand from her own sister. She trusted me with her life and the fate of the world without a second thought. The way she snuggled into my torso without being repulsed by well me. Maybe it was sheer desperation to survive but still it meant something to both of us.

“Tikka.”

I sighed longingly as I looked down at my bare chest where scars littered my chest, remembering how she healed me thoughtlessly draining her own life force to give me back mine.

“Where are you girl?” I whimpered and then flipped off the tv as I checked the clock, it was 2:45 AM and I had to be at the station by 11 with ward.

Clambering through my tiny house I prepped for bed, undressing and brushing my teeth and checking on the door locks.

Being a hero cop and a salary raise didn't mean I was excluded from being treated like an orc now, people move on quickly.

THUD

I jumped as something collided with the glass panes of my backdoor.

I sighed and shook my head,

“Probably just the storm blowing around some tree branches.”

I muttered turning my back to the door and headed up the stairs and into my bed.

THUD  
THID  
THUDTHUD.

I gasped and grabbed my gun out of my dresser drawer and skunked down the stairs to the back door.

It was far too dark to see anything so I would just have to risk it.

I reached for the lock and as soon as I unlocked it another thud came against my door, this time I could see a pale white hand.

All went hesitancy went out the window as I threw the door open.

There huddled in soaking wet heavy flannel jacket and shivering was Tikka.

“Jakoby.”

My name slipped her lips as her eyes locked on to mine.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, she was here and alive...saying my name.

As I reached out for her, her body seemed to collapse as she crumpled forward barely landing in my bare arms, her bag landing on the ground with a thump.

I could hardly breathe as I pulled her into my chest and snatched up her bag and scrambled back into the house, tossing her bag on the spot beside floor.

“Tikka?” I hoarsely whispered, as if I hadn't used it in years. I quickly scooped her up into my arms and rushed into my bedroom, not caring if I got water everywhere.

“Come on Tikk” I hissed gently placing her on my bed and then I started pulling off the soaked heavy and freezing cold clothing.

She didn't respond but she was shivering, which helped reassure me that she was still alive and still fighting.

“Come on Tikka! Wake up!” I groaned as I lifted the heavy jacket off her and tossed it over my own dirty clothes.

Under the heavy jacket she had on a soaked hoodie, and drenched tee shirt and worn sports bra.

I blushed as I pulled off her upper layers revealing small perky breast no more than a handful big and dozens and dozens of small bruises and healed scars.

“Shit tikks what happens-never mind that! I just need to get you out these clothes and into something warm and dry.”

I refocused myself on saving her life and keeping her alive.

I blushed again as I tugged off her jeans and discovered that even her panties were soaked. I debated whether or not to leave them on or to take them off but a strong shiver from Tikka answered that for me.

“I've seen plenty of naked females...nothing I haven't seen before-”

On her upper right thigh was a raised scar, old and faded but still slightly visible. I could quite make it out but that wasn't important at the moment what was was getting her into dry clothes.

Once I had all the wet clothes off I hustled into my bathroom and grabbed my towel and ran back to my room.

“Lets dry you off,..” I sighed softly as I gently towered her off, trying not to oogle or get caught up in the fact that she was naked and in my bed.

I tried being as professional as I could as I gently wiped between her thighs and pulled her forward so she was leaning forward into my chest so I could dry off her back and bottom.

I let out a sigh of relief as I finished drying her off and moved her to the dryer side of the bed then covered her up with a fresh blanket.

“Clothes.” I said sighing as I got off the bed looking back at her to make sure she was still alive.

I rummaged through my bleak closet and manage to find a clean black LAPD tee shirt and matching sweatpants for her to wear,and luckily even a pair of small bowers that would work as underwear for her.

I carefully pulled the clothes on before running to the bathroom and grabbing a thermometer.

“97.6” I sighed and let out a ragged breath, elves body temperatures were normally between 101 and 103.

“ hang in there little bright.” I whispered as I tossed the thermometer on the bedside table and then found 2 pairs of socks for Tikka and slid them on her feet.

I hesitated as I crawled into the bed with the cold and still shiver female elf, worried that she had undiscovered injuries hidden underneath.

But all worry went out the window once she rolled herself into my arms seeking heat and warmth.

My heart skipped a few beats as her lips brushed my still bare chest but returned to normal once I reminded myself that she was still not out the woods.

“Good thing I'm an orc huh?” I whispered chuckling nervously as I ran my fingers through her hair, thankful that my natural body temperature was around 105, I was a walking heater basically.

As her shivering slowed I realized that I should've probably call Ward.

“You better have a damn good fucking reason for calling me at 3 in the fucking morning.”

He half groaned and half snapped at me making me chuckle as I readjusted the sleeping elf.

“Oh I do believe me...but not sure how to tell but-”

“Spit it the fuck out Shrek.”

I sighed and looked down at Tikka,

“It's Tikka.”

I said clearly, unsurprised by the stretch of silence that followed after wards.

“Wait what?”

Ward whispered as he shuffled around his house probably heading to the bathroom for some privacy.

“It's Tikka...she here at my place.” I said casually as I put the phone on speaker and freed my hands up so I could take her temperature again.

“99.7” I said softly smiling with relief as her temperature was climbing back up.

“What do you mean she's at your place? Why the hell is she at your place man?”  
Nick pestered in disbelief and confusion.

“I mean what I said Ward, she's right next me asleep, she came stumbling to my door step about an hour ago half dead and soaked to the bone with hypothermia.she pounded on my door and when I opened it she was standing there with a bag and then said my name and passed out.”

“I'm going to assume she's still alive...but What was in the bag?”

“No idea, haven't looked. I've been trying to keep her from dying of hypothermia for the past hour. I had to change her clothes and redress her-”

“You undressed her!?”

I cringed as he yelled into my ear,

“Yes I undressed her! I couldn't leave her in those soaking wet clothes Nick! Besides I've seen plenty of naked women…” I grumbled as Nick thumped his head off his wall.

“Look man...I'll be over as soon as I can okay? The rains let up some so it shouldn't be too long...just don't do anything stupid k man?”

“Hey I maybe an orc but I do have some manners and sure thing I'll see you when you get here partner be careful.”

And with that I hung up and refocused my attention on Tikka.

Her lips now had a tinge of color to them and so did her cheeks, her skin was warmer and her her breathing was better than before.

I gently brushed some hair off her face and tucked it behind her ears before placing her fully on my chest, snuggling her to keep her warm and also for my own pleasure.

“You're going to okay..” I whispered burying my face into her hair, breathing in her rich and full smell, allowing it to fill my head.

I felt foolish but it was hard to deny that I had feelings for her, and it hurt to admit that I would likely never get a chance to tell her but for now my one job was make sure she stayed alive.

“I almost lost you twice..I'm not losing you again.” I whispered brushing my lips to the top her head.

 

 


	2. Inside the sack....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward arrives at Jakoby's place to find the orc snuggled up with the elf and the two dissect Tikka's bag revealing an ancient and bizarre book that smells like a crypt and possibly fairy dust with foreign lettering and unknown symbols as well as small jars labeled with names on Elements and minerals.

As I waited for Ward to come over I stayed in bed with Tikka, monitoring her temperature and just holding her, keeping her warm and keeping her close.

 

“How did you even find me Tik?” I said softly as I rubbed her shoulder before resting my head on top of her own mop of curls something I hadn’t noticed before when she first arrived.

 

I lifted my head to get a better look at her, and as I studied her I realized something slightly gut wrenching.

 

“Hey man i got here as fast as I- WOAH SHIT! THAT IS NOT TIKKA! THAT’S-”

 

I jumped as Ward came running into my tiny bedroom soaked to the bone, startling me causing me to instinctively wrap my arms tighter around the sick little elf in my arms.

 

“Don’t say it Ward.” I said in soft but very firm voice, letting out a sigh before continuing talking as I held up my hand and loosened my grip on Tikka.

 

“It’s not...you know…” I trailed off knowing Ward would understand who i was talking about, even just saying Leilah’s name made my stomach churn, I couldn’t imagine it would be doing much good for Tikka either.

 

“I know but still man...It’s the hair but what’s up with you two and the bed? Don’t You have more blankets? I know you got a heated blanket somewhere in this shithole of yours.” 

 

I sighed and looked down at Tikka before looking back up at Ward, 

 

“Ward did you not hear me on the phone when I said she came to me almost dead and soaked to the bone? No amount of blankets would help if she’s a elfsicle! I didn’t have time to hunt for the blanket. I barely got her dried and warmed up in time as is…” I grumbled checking Tikka’s temperature once more.

 

Ward sighed and shook his head as he turned around and left the room only to return a few moments later with Tikka’s bag.

 

“You and I are going to talk about this later right now we need to talk about what’s in this bag.”

 

I tilted my head as I got a whiff of an unusual scent...Blood and dirt but not just any dirt...very old dirt at least 200 years old and a whiff of could possibly be Fairy or pixie dust.

 

“”There’s something in there...Smells like a crypt with hints of leather and something else not sure what but we should- HEY! Don’t do that! You shouldn’t just go through her bag!”

I said casually at first but quickly changed my tone as Ward sat down on my bed and dumped the contents of Tikka bag on my bed.

 

Clothes, food, a few bills and credit cards and jars of different powders, plastic bags with dried plants and even a few books toppled out along with one particularly old and dog eared book that had an iron padlock on it and almost Immediately I knew that it was the source of the unusual smell.

 

“What the hell is it with this girl and Weird magical objects?” Ward groaned scratching the back of his neck as he shook his head, confused as fuck as he looked at the pile of belonging on the bed.

 

It wasn’t just the smell of the book that was odd, it was the very sight and general aura of the mysterious old book that made me feel strange.

 

“Here hand me the book will ya partner?” I said extending my hand out toward the book, Ward shook his head and gave a look as if I had lost my mind.

 

“Hell no man! I ain’t touching that thing! Last time I touched something that belong to your little girlfriend I found out I was a bright...I like being kinda ignorant thanks.”

 

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I carefully untangled myself from the sleeping Tikka and leaned forward to grab the book, my hands started shaking the closer I got to it, but as soon as I had it in my hands the shaking stopped.

 

It felt like an ordinary book aside from being overly warm and smelling unusual but that's where the semi ordinary appearance stopped and things turned odd..

 

THe language and text on the cover was not english or orcish or even elven, it was on I had only seen a handful of times while on trips with my father as a young orc.

 

“It can’t be..” I whispered tracing the raised letters that decorated the cover of the old and possibly ancient textbook, furrowing my brows as I racked my brain for where I knew the symbols from, it was on the tip on my tongue but yet I couldn’t recall it.

 

“Oh come on man….don’t be say things like that! What’s going on?” Ward groaned as he sorted through Tikka’s items.

 

I sighed and set the book down on my lap and looked behind me at Tikka, who was no longer shivering and still peacefully asleep.

 

“I know this writing from somewhere problem is I can’t remember where!”  

 

“It’s not Elven?” Ward said furrowing his brows in confusion as I handed the book to him, 

 

“I don’t think so..and if it is it’s not any Elven that I recognize...It’s related to it but not quite...Shit I wish I could remember where I saw it!” I sighed as I rubbed my scalp, behind me Tikka moved making me freeze up for an instant till Ward looked at me then at Tikka.

 

“You always attract the weird ones don’t you?” I chuckled and turned and looked back Tikka to see she had her face buried in my pillow. I felt my heart soar as a ghost of a smile formed on her lip and she let out a soft sigh as she slept.

 

“That’s weird..” Ward said as he sifted through through her belongings breaking me from my ogling.

 

“What’s weird?”

 

“THere no you know...girl stuff in here.” 

 

“What you mean no makeup or perfume?” 

 

“Yes but no i mean no...uh Lady supplies like tampons or pads that kind of stuff.”

 

I blushed and looked away, embarrassed of my ignorance.

 

“Yeah uh elves don’t need that stuff...well most Elves anyway…” 

 

“What do you mean they don’t need that stuff..female elves don’t get...you know periods or none of that fun stuff?”

 

I shook my head and tried to control my blushing as I explained that elves didn’t have the ability to get pregnant at any time of the year like humans and had a specific mating season and didn’t get periods.

 

“So human women are the only ones that suffer with periods? That’s fucking cheap man..” 

 

I chuckled as I examined some of the contents of Tikka’s jars, some were labeled and some weren’t.

 

“Well humans are one of the weakest races ya know…aside from imps.” i teased being friendly. 

 

“Very funny shrek now scoot your oger ass down here and translate this chicken and or Elvish scratch for me..”  I raised an eyebrow and look at Tikka before scooting down to where Ward was sitting with a labeled jar in his hand.

 

I held my hand out and took the jar from him to read it.

 

“What does it say?”

 

“It says Sulfur.” I said frowning at the elven script as i tilted my head and looked back at Tikka, confused and slightly worried.

 

“What the hell would she be doing with Sulfur?” Ward said as He took the jar back and handed me another label jar. 

 

This one was Calcium and the next one was Iron and another jar was labeled Phosphorus. 

 

“I swear if this crazy of yours doesn't have a good explanation for this, i will arrest her ass and turn her over to Kandomere like we should’ve in the first place!” 

 

Immediately I tensed up and put a hand on Tikka’s foot and looked Ward dead in the ye,

 

“Ward…” I said in low but slightly threatening tone, my heart rate skyrocketed at the thought of betraying TIkka and her being contained like her wand was...dropped in liquid nitrogen and locked away.

 

As soon as ward blinked I let out a sigh and moved back up to Tikka and gathered her back up into my arms and wrapped my arms around her securely almost as if it was instinct.

 

“You barely know the Crazy man….What the hell man? You acting like she’s your wife or soulmate.” Ward shook his head and went back to scavenging through Tikka’s stuff.

 

I pulled my head back and suddenly realized he was right…

 

I was getting way too attached to a woman who was a danger magnet and likely would disappear once she woke up but still I held on to her and the hope that maybe just maybe she’d stay.

  
  
  



	3. Myths and Realities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakoby cracks the origins of the mysterious book...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do have a Keurig and yes I do love Cinnamon sugar cookie coffee from green mountain, too bad it's only available at Christmas -.-

“Man look at all these credit cards and fake IDs...there’s got to be at least 10 credit cards here and 2 fake IDs...Shit man.” Ward said rubbing a hand over his hair and letting out a sigh of disbelief and disappointment, I sighed and looked down at the seemingly innocent elf in my arms.

 

“She was just trying to survive Ward, not like she could get a job or anything...hell she probably doesn’t even have a birth certificate-” 

 

“I know I know it’s just...Hell I don’t even know man...sorry about threatening you with saying shit like i was going to turn her in...I could never do that, I know what they’d do to her.” Ward said apologetically as he tossed the cash at me and had me count it.

 

“14 dollars in cash...I don’t even know what’s in her pants.” 

 

Ward snickered,

 

“Yeah sure ya don’t.” 

 

I rolled my eyes and blushed as i chuckled along with him, slightly shaking Tikka who interrupted the moment by sighing softly as she tried rolling over in my arms.

 

“Leelee.” She moaned softly making me and Ward tense up until she stayed still for a few moments then we let out a breath of relief.

 

“Who the hell is Leelee?” Ward asked soft as he glanced down at Tikka with a questioning look on his face as he scratched his goatee, puzzled.

 

“I think it’s her sister...Dead sister.” I said softly my face turned into a sour expression as I subconsciously wrapped my arms around her tighter, as if I was her shield.

 

“So what the fuck are we gonna do about this shit?” Ward said looking at Tikka and then me, giving me a smug look.

 

I sighed and looked down at Tikka before looking at the pile of belongings on the bed, focusing on the old book before glancing up at Ward then back down at Tikka with a knot forming in my stomach.

 

“Let her wake up then we talk to her about all.. _ this. _ ” 

 

I emphasize my point by gesturing to Tikka’s belongings on the bed, Ward nodded and picked up the old book and tugged on the lock.

 

“I bet there’s a damn good explanation behind this weird ass shit. I mean who the fuck puts a lock on a god damned book?” 

 

He paused and turned the book over and rubbed the spine,

 

“Some shady shit here.” 

 

He mumbled shaking his head as he tossed the book back down on to the bed, sending a cloud of dust up into the air.

 

As I inhaled the dust and got a strong whiff of the odor I realized what I was smelling and where I knew the smell or why it smelled familiar.

 

“Fae.” 

 

I half whispered and half gasped as my heart started pounded and my stomach churned, I let out a shaky breath, my eyes darting all over the place.

 

“What the hell did you-”

 

“Fae. That book belongs to the fae.” 

 

“What the fuck are  _ Fae?” _

 

_ “ _ Fairies.”

 

“You mean those ugly little annoying motherfuckers that eat my bird food and shit?”

 

I shook my head as I held my hand up, and let out a long ragged breath.

 

“No, no. Those aren’t Fairies those are Imps not Fairies.”

 

“What the fucks the difference? they both have sparkly wings and are small ass annoying-”

 

I cut him off by reverently shaking my finger at him,

 

“Let me stop you there partner, real Fae aren’t small at all. They’re usually pretty tall, like really tall. It’s not unusual for older Fae to be 7 ft or taller and they don’t usually have wings and most definitely aren’t ugly...well the Seelies aren’t, can’t say the same for the unseelie...Minus the Queen of course..BUt anyway Ward, Fae aren’t ugly and are unlike anything you’ve ever seen.” 

 

I stammered and blabbered as I usually do when I’m anxious, my hands flying around as I talked.

 

“How the fuck you know all this?”

 

I sighed and shrugged,

 

“My dad he was...a scientist of sort. Let’s just say he was an adventurer, yeah an  _ eccentric  _ Adventurer.” 

 

“Like what kind of shit did he study?”

 

“Magic...and uhh myths. Look that’s not important what is important that we get that book back to its owners before it’s too late!” 

 

“Don’t tell me the world’s gonna fucking end if we don’t get this book back to its owner! Don’t be like that man! I can’t handle no more this having to save the world from magic bullshit...Ain’t got time for that.”

 

“Well it won’t end necessarily just be..a little bit  _ different _ than before.” I chuckled nervously as I moved Tikka off my lap and onto the bed causing the beautiful elf to groan and whimper.

 

I felt a pang of guilt hit me in the chest before I gently squeezed her hand and tucked her into the nest of blankets and brushed her hair out of her face.

 

“Let’s head downstairs and grab a cup of coffee shall we? I got a new Keurig with that Cinnamon sugar coffee that you love.” I said sighing with a slight grin on my face as i turned to face ward, who nodded and pointed to the book.

 

“Sounds good man but uh Grab the book, just in case she wakes up she can’t run off if she don’t got that book of hers.” 

 

I grabbed the book and Tikka’s dirty clothes and tossed the clothes into the washer before Ward and I headed into kitchen and grab some coffee.

  
  



End file.
